A Shepherdess' Gift / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (We see rose petals blow by, fading in as Hope opens her eyes.) (Hope is wearing her Bohemian Spring Coord with bellbottoms, when she realizes she is surrounded by grazing, bleating sheep.) Hope: Where... Where am I? (She quickly remembers) Hope: It's... The dream again. (Hope looks over) (A woman wearing a shepherdess frock, circa 18th century, with a straw hat with a pink ribbon, holding a shepherd's crook is seen) Hope: Are you --- (She departs) Hope: No! Wait! Please! Come back! I want to talk to you! (We are back in Hope's bedroom.) (Hope plops up from her pillow) Hope: (yells) Come back! (Hope looks around to find herself back in her room) (She breathes heavily and slaps her face) Hope: The dream. It appeared before me again. (Opening theme ) (Subtitle) (At Autumn Regional High School ) (In 5th period) Jean: Alright. Today we're going to be focusing on nursery rhymes and fairy tales, now most of you grew up with these stories, whilst some might be new to you. Maria is handing out copies of the book you will be reading for your next grade, ''Mother Goose in Prose ''by L. Frank Baum. Hope (in her sleep) : Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them... Jean: Huh? Is someone already a smarty pants at this book? Hope (in her sleep) : Leave them alone and they'll come home, wagging their tails behind them. (Mrs. Winters taps Hope on the back) Jean: Correct you are, Fujiwara. But, have you lost any sleep, my little shepherd girl? (Hope soon reawakens with embarrassment, and her face is red with embarrassment, as the entire creative writing class giggles at her). (Bell rings) Jean: See you on Thursday, everyone! We will be starting on the Introduction and the Story of the Sixpence next class! Have a lovely afternoon! (Mrs. Winters sighs) Jean: As for you, young lady, you have never fallen asleep in my class before, what's with the change? By the way, to help soothe whatever you're feeling. Have some herbal ginger and chamomile tea. With Oreos. (Pours the tea into the cup) Hope: Thanks. (Takes a sip and then a bite of the Oreo) Jean: You know that 7th period is my planning period, which means I can help you whenever. Especially with this dream of yours. Now tell me, what is it about? Hope: My dream starts out with me in a meadow, in my bellbottoms and everything, I wake up and find myself surrounded by sheep. Jean: Sheep? Hope: Yes. I look around and see that I'm in a meadow, a field, and when I look, there's a shepherdess, tending to her flock, I try to call out to her... But, I wake up. This has happened once during a performance in the Dream World.. And, I keep having this dream. Jean: Hope. Hope: Yes. Mrs. Winters? Jean: Give me your hand. Hope: H-huh?! Are you a witch? Are you crazy or something??? Jean: Back when I was BluJean, I traveled the world upon graduating from high school, where I met Nayna in India. (Flashbacks) (India, 1980) (Bombay) (At a market) Jeanette (age 16) : Wow! India is magnificent!! It's so colourful! And wonderful!! (She comes across a tent) Jeanette (age 16) : The Dreaming Nanya.... (She opens the tent) Nanya (age 14) : Excuse me, are you a customer? Jeanette (age 16) : No.. I'm just browsing. This is my first time in India, my name is --- Nanya (age 14) : Jeanette Smith. Otherwise known as BluJean, an idol. 16 years old, your mother is in England and your father ... Well, let's say he's somewhere out there... Jeanette (age 16) : You mean you know all that???? Including my date of birth? Nanya (age 14) : You were born on a warm spring day, May 25th 1964. Jeanette (age 16) : I guess you DO know about me. Nanya (age 14) : Indeed. I have a unique ability to read minds. I'm a psychic. Now, I want to do a reading on you. I would have my father charge you a fee of five rupees, but he is on a business trip in America. And you're the first female idol who isn't a famous Bollywood actress from around here who wants her fortune told only to see if she made it in to the film . So, it's on me. Jeanette (age 16) : Thank you! But, what about your dad? Won't your mother get upset? Nanya (age 14) : I don't have a mother, she died when I was 8, 6 years ago. And I'll make it up to dad. Jeanette (age 16) : I'm sorry. Nanya (age 14) : Now, lend me your hand. (Jeanette reaches out to Nanya with her right hand) (Nanya begins to read her palm) Nanya (age 14) : A great fortune is soon to arrive. The one you desire, shall soon arrive for you to love and treasure forever, but, you'll have to give up something. Wait. I see children. Jeanette (age 16) : Children? Nanya (age 14) : Yes, children. The spirits tell me that you'll be married, will you not? I see something else. Jeanette (age 16) : What is it? Nanya (age 14) : In 34 years from now, you will be the teacher to a budding teenage idol, like yourself, but she is also your student. Jeanette (age 16) : Student???? What do you mean? Will I become a teacher? Nanya (age 14) : I'm afraid that's all the spirits could tell me. Jeanette (age 16) : (looking down at her watch) Oh, no, the time! I've gotta go! They're expecting me back at the hotel to get ready for my concert tonight! Umm.... What was your name? I caught the Dreaming Nanya part... But not the real you... Nanya (age 14) : Nobody has asked for my real name before. Just my schoolteachers at the start of term. My name is Nanya Patel. Jeanette (age 16) : Right, Nanya. Here's a ticket to tonight's concert, on the house for my fortune! I've gotta go! Nanya, thank you! It was nice to meet you! (Nanya looks down at the ticket, on the illustration, Jeanette is wearing the (Flashbacks end) Hope: Mrs. Winters! Mrs. Winters! Jean: Oh, sorry! The hand. Hope: Okay. (Just like when she was taught when she was younger, Jean gives Hope the same palm reading and makes a startling discovery) Jean: It's... Not what I thought... Hope: What? Jean: Listen. I want you to perform on the Green Meadows Stage today. Hope: Huh? But, the dream --- Jean: Nevermind that. Hope: But what about Biology class? Jean: I'll tell Mr. Bushel that you are on a field trip with the honor society to Gains High. Now, open the Dream Port. Hope: Okay... Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens.) (As Hope enters, she nods to Mrs. Winters, who gives her the signal to run in) (The swirling vortex disappears) (Hope enters backstage via the Dream Port) Danielle: Hope? I thought you had Biology class. What are you --- Hope: There's no time to talk! Dani... I need to access the stage directory, please! (Eyecatch A: Hope is wearing the Bohemian Spring Coord and poses with a smiling face) (Eyecatch B: Same, but better, only this time with Hope wearing the Cream Torte Coord) (Hope scrolls through the stage directory) Hope: Pop.. Pop.. Pop... Half of all these are all pop! I'll never find it! Danielle: Allow me. (Starts browsing the directory) Danielle: Sexy, cool sexy, pop.... You are right. Sweetheart, it'll take me a while to find it. Why don't you go and practice for your show? Or go back to school? Hope: Or... I can find out more about the dream I've been having..... I'll be in the Dream Library! Call me when you've found the stage! (She dashes off) Danielle: Wait a minute! Oh.. That girl... But I wonder if she's connected to the rhyme.. I'm certain sheep will appear before her again.... (In the Dream Library) Hope: Not a clue in here!! I guess.... (Her Dream Phone begins to ring) (She answers it) Hope: Hello? Jean: Have you gone on stage yet? Hope: Not yet.. What are you, some kind of... How should I put it? Elderly shepherdess? Aren't you supposed to be looking after your sheep, I mean your class? Jean: You're lucky I covered for you!! And did you just call me elderly? ! I'll have you know I literally performed for the queen when I was your age!! Hope: The Queen of your high school. And after all you can take a joke right? You must really be an elderly shepherdess. Jean: Just get on that stage and perform until you see that dream!! Hope: Guess it was a bad idea to even ask you, I'll find the answers on my own Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts